Tomorrow's Rainbow
by Kimono'z
Summary: Hinata, guru pendidikan sekolah luar biasa yang mengabdikan dirinya untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus. Sasuke, duda satu anak penderita tuna grahita. Suatu hari, mereka dipertemukan kala Sasuke menjemput putranya di sekolah. Melihat ketulusan di mata Hinata, Sasuke jadi tertarik untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih dalam. SHDL2017/plot Hanya angin/
1. chapter 1

Saya selalu memandangmu di balik pagar. Kamu yang senantiasa mengulas senyum, menyambut kedatangan pelita-pelita kecil dengan raut berbinar.

Saya senang, Sanada mendapat guru yang tepat seperti kamu. Tanpa rasa, dua tahun berlalu cepat, dan Sanada tampak lebih baik dari sebelum dua warsa lewat.

Entahlah apa yang membuat kamu begitu menarik dalam benak saya. Mungkin kelembutan yang senantiasa terpancar dari aura keibuanmu, atau boleh jadi kesabaranmu yang saya pikir lebih dari siapa pun yang pernah saya jumpai.

Saya selalu memandang kamu dari sini. Melalui celah pagar besi kecokelatan, terkelupas, lapuk tergerus cuaca siang-malam. Kamu penuh kasih menuntun mereka satu demi satu masuk ke dalam kelas. Rasanya, dunia yang saya lihat selama ini seketika berubah selepas kekurangan Sanada mempertemukan saya dengan kamu.

Anak-anak itu memanggilmu sebagai Ibu Hinata, meski kutahu usiamu jauh lebih belia. Kamu enam tahun di bawah saya. Kamu berusia dua puluh tiga, saya paham dari daftar guru yang diperlihatkan Kepala Sekolah saat saya mendaftarkan Sanada.

Kamu mengajarkan saya lebih banyak bersyukur. Kamu menyadarkan semua orang bahwa anak-anak terlahir dengan tanpa pilihan. Mereka adalah anak-anak spesial. Karenanya Tuhan menitipkan mereka pada orang yang terpilih dan spesial pula.

Saya selalu memandang kamu dari sini. Melihat helai ungu panjangmu ditiup angin, memperhatikan dalam-dalam teduh iris ametismu yang menenangkan. Hingga kamu menutup pintu itu. Membiarkan kesadaran balik menyapa saya, dan ... saya harus pergi ke kantor sekarang juga

.

.

"Rapat hari ini pukul 14.00, Pak."

"Saya kemungkinan hadir terlambat. Sanada pulang lebih awal hari ini. Jadi sementara itu, tolong urus semuanya sampai saya kembali."

"Baik Pak."

Saya berlalu usai sekretaris saya minta untuk menggantikan posisi saya sebentar. Keluar dari Ruang Direktur, saya berjalan menuju lobi kantor. Selama itu sejumlah pegawai yang melewati saya, satu demi satu menunduk. Saya sebenarnya tidak mau diperlakukan sehormat ini. Kadang ketika kita minum sake bersama, saya menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya mengapa harus membungkuk kala berpapasan dengan saya? Mereka bilang, _karena Pak Direktur adalah atasan kami. Jika Pak Direktur tidak mau, tidak masalah. Tinggal anggap ini bentuk dari formalitas_.

Ya ... bagi saya penghormatan tertinggi adalah ketika pencapaian saya dinikmati banyak orang, tanpa satu pun mereka canggung, sebab menganggap saya sebagai keluarga.

 _Blam_

Selepas menutup pintu mobil, saya pun menghidupkan mesin dan segera menuju Sekolah Luar Biasa tempat Sanada menimba ilmu.

.

Putra saya, Uchiha Sanada didiagnosis dokter sebagai penyandang tuna grahita. Diagnosa ini diberikan pada usia Sanada yang keempat tahun. Waktu itu Sanada belum mampu berbicara, serta perkembangan motoriknya cenderung lebih lambat dari usia putri kemenakan saya yang sebaya. Semakin hari, semakin saya berwalanghati. Hari itu akhirnya saya memutuskan pergi ke dokter anak, yang kebetulan adalah kawan saya di Sekolah Menengah Atas, Yamanaka Ino. Dia agak terkejut selepas mendengar penuturan saya. Ino pun memeriksa kondisi Sanada, dan ia mengatakan bahwa putra semata wayang saya ini mengalami sebuah keadaaan retardasi mental. Di mana ditandai dengan lemahnya kecerdasan, sulitnya beradaptasi, serta kurang dalam fungsi intelektual. Intelegensi yang rendah membuat anak-anak penyandang tuna grahita sulit menyesuaikan diri pada lingkungan, apalagi mengembangkan apa yang ada pada diri mereka. Anak tuna grahita memiliki IQ di bawah rata-rata anak normal.

Sampai di sekolah, banyak wali siswa yang telah menunggu kepulangan putra-putrinya di luar kelas. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah perempuan. Lelaki hanya saya dan seorang lagi. Sanada tidak mungkin dijemput ibunya. Tak apa, mantan istri saya itu mungkin sedikit terkejut, sebab buah hati yang ia kandung selama sembilan bulan lebih sepuluh hari besar tak sesuai angan-angannya. Dia meminta saya merawat Sanada seorang diri, lalu entah ke mana dia berpindah ke luar negeri. Kudengar mantan istri saya menikah lagi dengan pengusaha asal Turki. Tak apa. Toh relasi antara saya dan dia sebelumnya memang kurang baik. Saya dua kali memergoki istri saya di klub dengan banyak pria. Kata Ino, Sanada mengalami retardasi mental, kemungkinan lantaran ibunya yang kurang menjaga diri di masa kehamilan. Perempuan itu memang perokok aktif dan gemar mabuk sampai pagi di klub malam.

Dari jendela saya melihat Hinata mengajari anak-anak itu. Konsep pembelajaran bagi anak-anak unik ini memiliki metode berbeda dari sekolah umumnya. Anak tuna grahita dibedakan berdasar tingkat IQ mereka. Anak dengan retardasi mental ringan memiliki IQ antara 55-70. Dalam keadaan ini, si anak masih dapat mengembangkan kemampuan akademiknya hingga kelas 5 atau 6 sekolah dasar. Anak dengan retardasi mental moderat (IQ 40-54) merupakan anak yang dapat mengembangan keahlian seperti merawat diri, pertahanan diri, dan sebagainya hingga kurang lebih usia tujuh tahun untuk anak normal. Sedang anak dengan retardasi mental berat, mereka memiliki IQ 25-39. Mereka sangat membutuhkan bantuan orang lain dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, dan terakhir adalah retardasi mental parah. Anak-anak ini IQ-nya di bawah 25.

Sanada masuk dalam kelas kategori SLB-C1. Kategori _Trainable_. Kelas yang diberikan pada anak tuna grahita moderat, guna melatih mereka agar bisa merawat dirinya sendiri, melakukan pertahanan diri, cara makan dan minum, serta bagaimana cara mandi. Metode yang dilakukan yaitu dengan ceramah efektif. Menggunakan kontak mata yang baik, bahasa isyarat, juga suara yang jelas. Seorang guru SLB harus dapat membangun komunikasi persuasif, sehingga murid merasa nyaman ketika belajar. Untuk itulah dibutuhkan kesabaran ekstra demi mengajari anak-anak ini.

"Ga-jah."

"Ga-jah."

Meskipun anak tunagrahita menunjukkan keterlambatan dalam belajar dan perlu pengulangan, tetapi mereka harus tetap diberi kesempatan. Pelajaran akan diulang terlebih dahulu, dan apabila anak-anak itu menunjukkan kemajuan maka segera diberi bahan berikutnya.

Sembari berucap, sang guru juga akan membawa alat peraga. Hal ini digunakan mengingat keterbatasan anak tuna grahita dalam berpikir. Melalui media alat peraga, anak tuna grahita tidak verbalisme atau memiliki tanggapan mengenai apa yang dipelajarinya. Alat peraganya pun berupa tulisan kata "gajah" yang tebal, sementara gambar gajahnya tipis saja. Hal ini bertujuan membantu sang anak dalam mengartikan objek.

.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu Sanada hari ini,"

Perempuan itu menunduk lalu mengusap puncak kepala Sanada. Tak ada kata keluar dari bibirnya. Hal yang sedikit berbeda kala saya jumpai ia berbicara dengan sesama wanita.

Sedikit tersirat aneh dari sorot teduh itu. Tatapan dingin nan beku. Namun saya tidak mau meraba-raba, menilai dia anti pada lelaki. Saya bahkan belum sempat berbicara empat mata. Dulu pernah sekali. Hanya bukan bentuk afirmasi dari afeksi yang entah mulai kapan bergejolak di hati saya.

"Apa hari ini Sanada merepotkan?" saya bertanya untuk kesekian.

"Tidak, Pak. Sanada belajar dengan pintar seperti biasa."

 _Ah,_ lega. Kali ini Hinata membalas pertanyaan saya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Seiring berbaliknya Hinata, saya melihat punggung kecilnya bergerak selaras kakinya yang melangkah menuju pintu gerbang. Wanita itu agak dingin. Namun hal tersebut justru membuat saya kian penasaran.

.

.

 **Tomorrow's Rainbow**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto adalah serial manga yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto, dan dianimasikan oleh studio Pierot.**_

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan dalam segi materiel yang didapat penulis dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**_

 _ **Ditulis untuk SasuHina Days Love 2017**_

 _ **Plot: Hanya Angin**_

.

.

 **Selamat membaca**

.

.

.

Bekas kemerahan. Surih tamparan di pipinya urung melesap. Kulit putih pucatnya tak mampu cepat memeram rona lain yang bersemu. Seakan berbicara hal baru terjadi, padu bila dipandang kondisi perabot berjatuhan di ruang itu.

"Berdandan lah yang cantik. Percuma wajahmu itu bila kau diam di rumah saja!" ucap si pria paruh baya lantas tertawa.

Ia terlihat mengisap rokok yang terselip di antara dua jemari kanannya. Kemudian, mengembusnya tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

Seketika gadis berusia 15 tahun itu terbatuk-batuk. Dari dekat, sudut bibirnya tampak koyak. Dua, tiga tetes darah luruh menyentuh dagu. Matanya pun berair. Gadis itu pasti sedang menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Bindam bekas pecutan di sekujur tangannya tidak benar-benar bisu. Lelaki itu pasti baru memukulinya.

.

Puntung rokok ini adalah puntung ketiga yang ia buang ke lantai.

Matanya melirik arah tangga menanti suara langkah kaki. Diliriknya jarum pendek jam dinding di ruang tamu menunjuk angka sembilan, sedang jarum panjangnya menyentuh digit dua belas.

Kakinya mulai resah, mengetuk-etuk lantai. Tangannya sama gelisah, tak jenak menunggu gadis itu turun.

"Dasar dungu!" batinnya mulai kesal.

.

 _Plak!_

"A-ampun, Paman- _aah!_ "

Rambut Hinata tertarik.

"Kau coba bermain-main denganku? Gadis sialan, seharusnya kau mati bersama orang tuamu! Kenapa aku harus merawatmu?!"

 _Bugh ..._

Tubuh Hinata tersungkur. Biru lengannya membentur tepian meja.

Pakaiannya yang belum ganti dengan gaun yang lebih baik membuat amarah sang paman memuncak, dan kembali melampiaskan kekesalannya melalui serangan fisik. Tamparan dan tinjuan di kepala. Mungkin jika orang tuanya masih hidup ia tidak perlu mengalami nasib pilu seperti ini.

Kedua orang tua Hinata adalah aktivis yang vokal menyuarakan Hak Asasi Manusia di negara yang beberapa tahun lalu menjadi medan tempur, kawasan Timur Tengah. Ibunya seorang perawat dan sang ayah adalah dokter bedah. Lebih dari menegakkan keadilan, tanpa sadar keduanya justru mengantar nyawa. Saat itu umur Hinata masih sepuluh tahun. Diawali oleh sang ibu yang diculik sekelompok militan pada malam hari, sampai hari ketiga, wanita 34 tahun itu tidak ditemukan. Namun ayah Hinata bersama penduduk setempat tak menyerah tentang ini. Mereka terus melakukan pencarian, hingga sang ayah turut terculik dan Kedutaan Jepang mendapat kabar mayat keduanya ditemukan.

Sedari hari itu, kehidupan Hinata jadi tak pasti. Terkatung-katung. Nomaden. Hidup menumpang dari rumah ke rumah.

Namun seperti pelangi setelah hujan, bibinya dengan baik hati menawarkan tempat tinggal. Bibinya menawari Hinata hidup bersama dan membawanya ke ibu kota. Sebelumnya, mereka tinggal di kawasan Saitama.

Akan tetapi, Asuma Sarutobi, sang paman ialah orang yang cukup temperamen. Tidak dengan Hinata saja, bahkan pada istrinya sendiri.

Kurenai divonis mandul, sedang Asuma sangat menginginkan keturunan. Pria itu kerap menghamburkan uangnya demi hal tidak jelas guna pelampiasan diri. Berjudi, mabuk sampai tak kuat jalan dan tidur di emperan seperti gelandangan. Dia berkali-kali membawa perempuan pulang ke rumah. Wanita mana yang berbesar hati, tahan melihat semua itu? Tanpa membawa Hinata, sang bibi pun pergi.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu! Aku sudah menelepon temanku untuk memasukanmu ke sana!"

"Aku tidak mau Paman, aku tidak ma-"

 _Plak!_

Asuma berniat menjual Hinata ke sebuah klub malam di Ronpoggi. Dengan usia belia (di bawah 17 tahun) dan belum terjamah oleh siapa pun, Hinata pasti laku mahal. Ia akan memperoleh banyak uang dari sana. Khayalan Asuma bahkan sampai pada ia duduk di sebuah kolam air panas bersama sejumlah wanita tanpa busana. Indahnya ...

" _Aaah_ , lama! Biar _madam_ yang nanti mengganti bajumu!"

Asuma menyeret tangan Hinata dengan kasar. Gadis itu menolak, mempertahankan diri dengan berpegangan erat pada kursi, meski akhirnya terjungkal saking kuat tarikan dari pria berambut hitam itu.

Hinata tidak mau diperlakukan sebagai budak, apalagi untuk menuruti hasrat lelaki bejat.

"Ayo cepat ikut aku!"

"Aku tidak mau, Paman!"

"Cepat atau aku bertindak lebih kasar!"

 _Dugh ..._

Asuma menendang perut Hinata.

Hinata yang kesakitan kembali tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya. "... Pa-Paman,"

"Dasar keras kepala! Cepat ikut aku!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU, PAMAN-!"

 _Jeb ..._

Netra Asuma membola.

Terasa perih kala runcing ujung gunting itu menembus dadanya, merobek dagingnya, dan menancap di jantungnya.

Entahlah Hinata mendadak mendapat benda itu dari mana. Sepertinya berasal dari meja rias.

Keseimbangan Asuma perlahan mulai goyah. Sebelum benar-benar terjatuh, badannya sedikit goyang lalu ambruk membentur lantai dengan posisi tertelungkup.

Darah segar keluar dari luka robek di dadanya.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Tampak bercak kemerahan di tangan kanannya.

"... a-aku membunuh Paman?"

.

"Waktu besuk, delapan menit."

Setahun berlalu semenjak ia dijebloskan ke penjara. Negara menuntutnya enam tahun dengan masa percobaan tiga bulan. Hinata ditempatkan pada ruang tahanan berukura meter untuk tujuh penghuni.

Ruang jenguk sendiri ialah ruangan sempit, yang mana penjenguk dan tahanan-meski dapat berbicara langsung-mereka dibatasi oleh sebuah jeruji. Seorang sipir bersenjata lengkap berjaga di ambang pintu.

"Kamu Hyuuga Hinata, kan?" tanya si perempuan dengan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Gadis berambut panjang tersebut sebatas menjawab dengan anggukan tanpa suara.

Dari luar, kentara Hinata sangat depresi. Otaknya pasti tertekan oleh rasa bersalah, pembelaan diri, harga diri, rasa sakit yang selama ini ia alami, serta segala kemuakannya. Shizune tahu alasan mengapa Hinata sampai di penjara. Namun bukankah terdengar kurang adil, seorang yang berusaha melindungi diri justru masuk bui? Bila terus dibiarkan, bisa-bisa gadis itu kehilangan sisi waras dari dirinya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , namaku Shizune. Aku teman ibu dan ayahmu ketika kami masih sama-sama berjuang di perbatasan dulu. Kamu sudah makan? Aku membawa bento loh untuk makan siang kita,"

"Tidak perlu." Hinata mendorong bento di meja yang telah disodorkan kepadanya pada Shizune.

Shizune mengerti Hinata belum mau lagi berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Namun Shizune tidak mau menyerah. Ia akan membantu putri tunggal seniornya itu bangkit dari kubangan yang menutupnya dari dunia luar.

"Ayo, silakan. Bukankah kamu sangat suka salmon bakar?"

Sang sipir terus memperhatikan mereka. Setiap geriknya tak luput dari sepasang iris obsidian yang terus mengatensi tajam.

Shizune butuh berulang kali datang demi mendekati Hinata. Mengajaknya berbicara pelan-pelan, berbicara dari hati ke hati, meyakinkan Hinata bila ia tak sendiri. Tak semua orang jahat, tapi tak semua orang bisa dianggap baik. Ia harus berkomunikasi untuk mengetahui semua itu. Memfiltrasi melalui cara bicara seseorang, tingkah lakunya, dan bagaimana ia melakukan konversasi.

Hinata dibebaskan usai Shizune menjaminnya. Dengan segala bukti pendukung, dan rekam psikologi dari seorang psikolog yang Shizune datangkan, Hinata bebas enam bulan dari pertama kali Shizune datang menjenguk. Hinata bebas bersyarat. Ia menjadi tahanan kota dan wajib lapor setiap hari.

Sebelum bekerja di Sekolah Luar Biasa yang sekarang, yang mana Shizune merupakan kepala sekolah di sana, Hinata terlebih dahulu melalui serangkaian proses panjang demi menghilangkan depresi, serta traumanya, terutama kepada laki-laki. Setidaknya butuh waktu setahun hingga ia putus dari obat penenang.

Hinata yang notabene mewarisi darah dua orang tuanya yang begitu peduli pada sekitar-apalagi Hinata sangat menyukai anak-anak-selepas mengejar ujian paket, Hinata menempuh program studi S1 Pendidikan Luar Biasa (PLB) di Universitas Tokyo.

.

.

.

Malam begitu larut. Kakinya sudah tidak nyaman menapaki jalanan sepi itu seorang diri. Ia menambah ritme langkah kakinya.

Hal yang biasa ia lakukan adalah memberi tambahan jam pelajaran. Ya, dengan kata lain Hinata membuka panggilan les privat untuk menambah pundi-pundi penghasilannya. Hasilnya lumayan. Hinata bisa menabung guna membeli apartemen baru. Ia tak enak hati jika terus menumpang di rumah wanita yang telah menolongnya dari keputusasaan. Meski sebenarnya perempuan beriris ametis itu yakin, wanita yang ia panggil Shizune- _san_ tersebut akan sangat senang bila mereka terus hidup bersama, selamanya. Akan tetapi, Hinata ingin mencoba hidup mandiri. Dia ingin semuanya ia tanggung sendiri.

Setahun ini Hinata sudah menabung. Semoga saja uangnya lekas terkumpul, meski hanya bisa digunakan untuk membeli sebuah apartemen kecil.

"Oi, oi, lihat siapa yang lewat?"

Empat pemuda mabuk mengganggu perjalanan Hinata.

Salah seorang di antara mereka, yaitu lelaki berambut merah bahkan tampak masih memegang botol bir di tangannya.

"Mau ke mana, Nona? Ayo ikut bersama kami,"

Hinata ingin muntah. Bau napas pria yang menarik tangannya dan mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya, pekat akan aroma alkohol. Hinata tidak terbiasa dengan bau cairan memabukkan itu.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" gertak Hinata saat salah satu di antaranya memegang pergelangan tangannya.

" _Heeh_? Apa? Ayo bersenang-senang dulu," seorang pria lagi mendekati Hinata. Tangannya menarik pergelangan kiri perempuan itu.

"Le-pas!"

" _Hahahaha_ ... malam ini kita bakal ditemani gadis cantik!"

"Ayo ikut kami!" si pria menarik tubuh Hinata masuk ke dalam gang yang lebih gelap.

Hinata berontak. Ia berusaha sekencang mungkin menghempas tangan dua orang yang memegangi lengannya. Berusaha membebaskan diri, akan tetapi dua lelaki sialan itu mencengkeram pergelangannya dengan kuat.

Rasanya seperti kiamat. Hidupnya akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

 _Brum ..._

 _Ciiiiiiiittttt ..._

Sebuah mobil berputar 90 derajat dengan kecepatan tinggi hendak menabrak mereka. Dua orang yang memegang tangan Hinata kontan kaget dan langsung melepas pegangan tangannya pada gadis itu.

"SIALAN! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam keluar dari mobil, lantas berjalan ke arah Hinata dan keempat preman tersebut.

"Berengsek! Kau menantang kami _huh_ -"

 _Bugh!_

Pukulan di wajah pria itu membungkam mulutnya, serta seketika membuatnya ambruk ke jalanan.

"Saya akan membunuh kalian jika gadis itu lecet sedikit saja!"

Ketiga orang lainnya terang tidak terima temannya diperlakukan demikian. Pemuda tadi terlihat bangkit, pun langsung membalas pukulan sang 'oniks'.

"Berani-beraninya kau!"

 _Bugh_

Sayangnya, pukulan itu berhasil Sasuke tangkis. Yang ada justru pemuda itu kembali menerima pukulan dari Sasuke.

Melihat itu, tiga orang lain bersama berlari ke arah Sasuke. Mereka mengeroyoknya.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu, sebab tubuhnya terhalang empat orang yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Hinata menarik beberapa langkah mundur. Tremor di tangan dan kakinya, membuatnya sulit bergerak. Ia benar-benar _shock_.

Entah bagaimana pengeroyokan tersebut berlangsung, yang jelas empat orang tadi dengan memar di wajah berlari melarikan diri.

Terlihat kemeja Sasuke yang berantakan; kancing atasnya terbuka, dasinya terlihat kendur, serta tampak bekas membiru di sudut bibir. Pasti lebam sebab pukulan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke selepas mendekati Hinata.

Namun, yang ada gadis tersebut justru tak menjawabnya.

Dan rupanya Sasuke adalah pria yang cukup peka pada hal ini. Melihat tangan Hinata yang bergetar, ia berinisiatif menuntun gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Saya akan mengantar kamu pulang," ucapnya dengan lembut

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, tatapan Hinata seolah takut terhadap sesuatu. Guru muda itu menggigit tetunjuk kanannya, dengan tremor yang sama sekali belum berkurang sedari awal.

Untuk orang biasa seharusnya ia sudah mampu mengendalikan perasaannya, sehingga dapat bersikap lebih tenang. Namun sepertinya ada sesuatu dalam diri Hinata yang membuat rasa takut itu tetap bersarang. Mungkinkah Hinata memiliki trauma di masa lalu?

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan, _Sensei_?" ucap Sasuke setelah sampai di depan rumah Hinata.

Hinata kembali diam saja. Ia tampak melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Hinata- _sensei_?"

"Diam!"

Sasuke terkejut melihat Hinata justru membentaknya.

"Jangan berpura-pura baik padaku!" ucapnya ketus.

Sasuke masih bingung dengan semua ini. Mungkinkah ia berbuat salah di sepanjang perjalanan tadi? Namun bukankah mereka hanya diam saja?

Hinata keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya.

 _Blam_

"... Hinata- _sensei_?"

Gadis itu lagi-lagi mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke. Ia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?"_

.

.

Setiap pagi, selepas menyuapi Sanada, Sasuke merapikan kembali seragam jagoan kecilnya itu. Dengan telaten dan penuh rasa sabar Sasuke merawat Sanada hingga sebesar sekarang. Sisa nasi di sudut bibirnya Sasuke seka menggunakan tisu. Setelah menalikan sepatu Sanada, Sasuke kemudian mengusap pelan pipi kanan putranya.

"Sudah siap untuk petualangan hari ini?"

Sang anak mengangguk semangat.

" _Yosh_! Kapten Uchiha Sasuke siap berlayar hari ini bersama Wakil Kapten Uchiha Sanada!" Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sanada. Secara spontan, Sanada naik ke punggungnya.

" _Deng_ ... _deng_ ... Kapal Uchiha siap berlayar ..."

Tawa renyah keluar dari mulut bocah tampan itu. Sanada terlihat begitu bahagia. Selain sabar, Sasuke harus pintar-pintar bertindak lebih aktif. Guru terbaik dari seorang anak adalah orang tua. Anak akan melakukan apa pun yang ia lihat dari tindakan orang tuanya.

Selama ini, orang tua anak berkebutuhan khusus tak jarang salah langkah dalam mendidik buah hatinya yang spesial. Membiarkan anaknya menonton televisi terlalu lama, mendengarkan radio seharian, dan tak aktif mengajaknya berkomunikasi. Hal ini sesungguhnya dapat menyebabkan sang anak semakin menutup diri dari lingkungan, atau anak jadi tak peduli lagi pada sekitarnya.

Turun dari punggungnya, Sasuke membiarkan Sanada sendiri yang membuka pintu mobilnya. Tak semua hal perlu ia bantu. Ia bukanlah tipikal orang tua yang memiliki pemikiran, _"anakku berkebutuhan khusus, jadi setiap waktu aku harus membantunya"._ Pemikiran Sasuke lebih jauh dari itu. Ia telah sampai pada masa depan Sanada. Dengan melakukan sejumlah kebutuhannya secara mandiri, hal itu akan melatih kemandirian Sanada dalam hidup kedepannya nanti.

.

 **Setagaya Special Needs Education** ,

"Belajar yang rajin, oke? Nanti nilainya tunjukkan pada ayah."

Sanada mengangguk.

Tiap mengantar Sanada ke sekolah, Sasuke pasti mengantarnya sampai depan pintu kelas. Sasuke benar-benar memastikan apakah sang putra duduk pada tempatnya.

Kala ia sampai di sana, beberapa anak berkebutuhan khusus lain tampak sudah tiba lebih dulu. Ada yang masih ditunggu ibunya, sibuk pada dunianya sendiri, ada pula yang memilih diam menatap papan tulis.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sanada memiliki banyak teman di sini.

Sekolah ini terdiri dari tiga lantai. Bangunannya tak beda dari sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya. Di sini juga disediakan taman bermain. Pada halaman belakang, pula terdapat kolam ikan yang tentu didesain khusus bagi untuk anak-anak ini.

"Apakah Hinata sudah datang?"

Pikirannya tiba-tiba melambung pada pertanyaan itu. Ia masih kurang mengerti mengapa Hinata semalam justru seolah marah kepadanya.

Ia tak menuntut gadis itu berterimakasih, atau mengharap perempuan tersebut bakal menawarinya mampir.

Namun, rasanya tetap saja hampa jika ini semua belum benar-benar lurus.

"Uchiha- _san_?"

Terdengar suara seorang perempuan memanggilnya dari belakang.

Sasuke berbalik. Terlihat wanita paruh baya yang baru ia jumpai hari ini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Anda Uchiha- _san_?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Saya Shizune. Kepala sekolah ini. Terimakasih semalam sudah mengantar Hinata pulang."

 _Deg ..._

"Hinata? Hinata- _sensei_?"

"Iya. Saya orang tua angkatnya. Terimakasih sudah menolong Hinata semalam. Omong-omong, apa kita bisa berbicara sebentar?"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

"Semalam saya mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah. Dari jendela saya melihat mobil Anda. Maaf ini mungkin begitu mendadak. Saya hanya meluruskan agar Uchiha- _san_ tak salah sangka pada Hinata."

"Jadi, Hinata- _sensei_ pernah membunuh pamannya sendiri?"

Shizune mengangguk.

"Salah satu bagian hidup terburuk dari gadis itu. Hinata hanya berusaha mempertahankan diri. Saya tak berpikir menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dibenarkan apa pun alasannya. Namun dia melakukan itu dengan tidak sengaja. Masa remaja Hinata penuh hal kelam. Traumanya sedah berkurang memang, tapi belum benar-benar hilang."

 _Jadi itu alasannya mengapa Hinata bersikap aneh semalam?_

"Uchiha- _san_ , saya benar-benar berterimakasih karena Anda telah menyelamatkan dia dari trauma yang mungkin bila terjadi tak kan pernah bisa hilang. Saya juga benar-benar minta maaf atas sikap Hinata. Tapi Anda tahu kan, apa alasannya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Saya paham, Bu."

"Setiap hari saya kebetulan melintasi jalan itu. Jalurnya satu arah dengan kantor saya. Setiap hari, jalan bercabang ke gang sempit tersebut memang kerap digunakan sebagai tempat pesta miras bagi pemuda jalanan. Awalnya malah saya pikir bukan Hinata- _sensei_. Penerangan di tempat itu kurang begitu baik. Saya melajukan kendaraan dengan cepat, dan ketika berhenti saya terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapan saya. Entahlah ..." Sasuke mengambil napas, lantas menghelanya, "rasanya emosi saya tiba-tiba meluap dan langsung turun menghajar mereka. Saya bahkan sempat mengancam akan membunuh mereka bila Hinata- _sensei_ sampai terluka. Saya seperti bukan menjadi diri saya sendiri. Tapi syukurlah, Hinata- _sensei_ baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

"Jadi proyek ini akan dikerjakan selama empat bulan. Lingkar kuning adalah peluang, modal, pasar, kekuatan, inflasi, dan daya beli. Lingkar merah merupakan kelemahan, serta ancaman. Peluang kita di sini sekitar 70%, tapi saya mau tiga parfum keluaran terbaru kita prospeknya mencapai 95%."

Gila. Semua orang yang mengikuti _meeting_ itu tak ayal saling toleh. Beberapa orang yang terdiri dari sekretaris, manajer, kepala staf pemasaran, kepala staf produksi, dan tiga orang lagi. Terkadang para bawahannya dibuat terkejut oleh gagasan-gagasan kurang masuk akal sang direktur. Namun, sebenarnya ini adalah pancingan dari Sasuke. Dengan bekerja di bawah tekanan, maka mereka akan melakukannya secara sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah, untuk selanjutnya biar Sakura yang menjelaskan."

Sang sekretaris kemudian berdiri melanjut penjelasan sang direktur.

Sasuke meneruskan bisnis keluarganya. Perusahaannya bergerak dalam industri parfum dengan brand ' _Scintilla_ '. Tiap musim, _Scintilla_ menawarkan produk terbaru yang memikat banyak pihak. Dua produk tahun kemarin yang bertemakan musim panas dan semi sukses melebihi ekspektasi.

Tiga perfum keluaran musim depan adalah _Red Roses_ ; parfum dengan aroma musk yang menonjolkan sisi elegan si pemakai. Aromanya lembut, serta tidak berlebihan. _Red Roses_ ditujukan bagi para wanita dewasa yang ingin tampil menawan di setiap harinya. Kemudian ada _White Blue_ ; perpaduan lembut yang cocok bagi mereka yang menginginkan aroma relaksasi. Wangi kayu cendana memberikan kesan tenang dan tetap hangat. Aroma seperti ini banyak diusakai para pria sebab terkesan lembut dan tetap natural. Terakhir adalah _Golden Vanila_. Sesuai namanya, parfum ini memiliki aroma vanila yang memabukkan. Parfum ini cocok untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Aromanya ialah _afrodisiak_ yang dapat meningkatkan gairah alami tubuh.

 _Drrrrr_ ... _drrrrr_ ...

Sasuke merasakan gawai dalam saku celananya bergetar. Iris jelaganya kemudian melirik jam yang ada di ruang rapat itu.

"Pukul 13.00 ya?" batin Sasuke. Sekarang adalah waktunya menjemput Sanada.

Sasuke memang terbiasa menyetel alarm di ponselnya agar ia tidak lupa menjemput Sanada setiap pulang sekolah.

.

Dari kantor menuju Setagaya _Special Needs Education_ membutuhkan waktu dua puluh lima menit. Perjalanan yang tak begitu jauh, tapi juga tak begitu dekat.

Ketika Sanada enggan dititipkan di rumah sang nenek saat libur sekolah, tak jarang Sasuke membawa serta Sanada ke kantor. Orang-orang kantor telah terbiasa dengan anak yang Oktober tahun ini berulang tahun ke-delapan itu. Mereka sangat kagum dengan Sasuke yang begitu bertanggung jawab terhadap buah hatinya.

Tak jarang, ada yang menganggap Sanada adalah bentuk kegagalan dan harusnya tidak pernah ada. Namun bagi Sasuke, Sanada ialah hadiah terindah. Anak kecil tersebut dikirim langsung oleh Tuhan. Jadi apa perlu ia menyangsikannya? Tuhan lebih tahu mana kebaikan untuk ciptaannya, dari pada manusia yang pada dasarnya sama-sama makhluk ciptaan.

Setiba di sana-melalui kaca mobil-Sasuke melihat Sanada yang rupanya telah menunggu di gerbang bersama seorang wanita. Perempuan berparas ayu yang ia selamatkan semalam.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang. Tidak tahu apakah perempuan itu bakal bersikap lebih baik padanya, atau justru lebih kurang nyaman dari biasa.

Sanada langsung berlari ke arah sang ayah begitu lelaki tiga puluh tahun itu turun dari mobil.

" _Hap_ ... anak ayah pintar belajarnya?" Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sanada yang memeluknya.

Sanada-sambil menjilati telunjuknya-mengangguk. Anak itu tampak riang hari ini.

Sasuke lalu menurunkan Sanada.

"Terimakasih telah membantu Sanada belajar hari ini, _Sensei_." Sasuke membungkuk.

Hinata terlihat berusaha menghindari itu. Ketika Sasuke menatapnya, ia justru tampak memperhatikan arah yang lain. Hinata seolah dengan sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Sanada menarik-narik jas Sasuke, isyarat bahwa ia ingin cepat pulang.

Sasuke kembali membungkuk, meski lagi tak mendapat respons apa pun dari gadis tersebut.

.

.

 _It's like rain coming down in the morning_

 _Remove sad_

 _Then came the rainbow_

 _Bringing happy_

Alunan lagu dari Marioline Bonanza menemani perjalanannya. Lagu melankolis yang mendatangkan semangat sekaligus menggetarkan hati. Entah kenapa Sasuke sangat menyukai lagu lawas ini dan tak bosan memutarnya setiap hari di mobil.

Jalanan lengang, ditambah gerimis sedari sore. Dingin menusuk kulitnya tak mampu dihalau oleh jas yang ia pakai.

Denting jam menunjuk pukul setengah sebelas malam. Begitu sepi, tidak ada yang melintas, kecuali gadis muda berambut ungu panjang yang tengah berjalan sendirian sembari menenteng tas plastik berwarna putih.

Sasuke buru-buru menepikan mobilnya mendekati wanita itu.

"Hinata- _sensei_?"

Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Nama yang dipanggil kontan menoleh. Namun tidak lama, ia memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali berjalan.

Sasuke mengikutinya perlahan,

"Hinata- _sensei_ , ini sudah malam. Biar saya mengantarmu pulang. Hinata- _sensei_!"

Lagi-lagi guru Sekolah Luar Biasa tersebut mengabaikan kata-katanya. Mengabaikan penawarannya. Sasuke khawatir jika kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Sungguh, dirinya tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Sasuke balik memanggil Hinata dan jawabannya masih sama. Pemilik sepasang iris sehitam arang tersebut biasanya cukup sabar, tetapi tidak dengan malam ini.

Sasuke memutuskan turun dari mobil. Kakinya berlari mengejar Hinata, menarik pergelangan perempuan itu.

"Bisa pertimbangkan keselamatanmu? Saya hanya ingin melihat kamu baik-baik saja!"

 _Tap ..._

Hinata menepis kasar tangan Sasuke.

"Apa bersamamu menjamin aku bisa aman?" kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu membuat Sasuke terdiam.

Benar. Sepertinya Hinata tak bakal percaya pada lelaki mana pun. Walau ia sudah menyelamatkannya, hal itu bukan menjadi jaminan sang ametis lantas bisa percaya padanya.

"Kamu berpikir saya bakal membahayakan kamu?"

"..." iris lavendel pucat Hinata memilih mengatensi bawah. Memandang sepasang sepatunya yang kotor oleh kubangan air yang ia lewati.

"Dengan berjalan sendirian di tengah malam, itu lebih membuatmu dalam bahaya. Hinata- _sensei_ , tidak, Hinata. Kamu tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang kan?"

"..." Hinata balik terdiam.

"Tidak semua pandanganmu terhadap laki-laki itu benar. Kamu menariknya dari satu pengalaman buruk. Shizune- _san_ menceritakannya pada saya. Saya tahu bagaimana posisi kamu, tapi menilai semua laki-laki dengan penilaian buruk tidak akan membuat perasaanmu jadi lebih baik. Kamu tidak bisa menyamaratakan semua orang dengan nilai sama, Hinata. Kamu pasti akan menolak jika kamu disamakan dengan seseorang yang tak kamu suka kan? Oke, izinkan saya mengantarmu? Jika kamu merasa bahaya ..." Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan memberikan telepon genggam itu pada Hinata, "hubungi polisi menggunakan ini. Saya janji tidak akan bergerak dari kursi saya untuk mendekati kamu."

Hati yang seolah beku itu akhirnya luluh juga. Hinata dengan sendirinya berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terkejut sampai-sampai terhenyak, hingga kata-kata Hinata kemudian mengembalikan sisi sadarnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin mengantarku pulang?"

" _A-ah,_ ya."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin melompat saat itu juga.

.

" _Tadaima_ ..."

" _Okaeri ..._ loh?" Shizune terkesiap mendapati pria yang ia temui tadi pagi berada di belakang punggung putri angkatnya.

"... Uchiha- _san_?"

Sasuke membungkukkan badan.

"Maaf pulang terlambat. Hari ini Kushina- _san_ memintaku mengajar keponakannya yang satu lagi."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Shizune melirik Sasuke. Ia khawatir kejadian kemarin terulang dan Sasuke menolongnya.

"Tidak. Tadi Sasuke- _san_ tak sengaja bertemu denganku di jalan,"

Sasuke mengangguk, membenarkan.

" _Oh_ begitu, ya sudah ayo masuk. Biar Hinata membuatkanmu teh hangat."

Rumah ini berbentuk minimalis. Memiliki jendela besar dengan penataan ruangan yang terbuka. Furnitur dipilih cukup sederhana. Perabotan diminimalisir guna mendapat kesan ruangan yang lebar dan luas. Berbeda sekali dengan rumah Sasuke yang lebih ke gaya klasik dengan detail penuh ukir-ukiran. Pemilihan warna cat dinding yang pas semakin menambah kesan elegan, pun nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Ada beberapa hal yang mereka perbincangkan ketika Hinata di dapur membuat teh. Obrolan basa-basi, tetapi hangat. Sepertinya dua orang terpaut dua dekade itu cocok dan nyambung dalam berbicara. Shizune menanyakan aktivitas Sanada di rumah, dan Sasuke menanggapinya dengan antusias. Tak jarang Sasuke bertanya balik perihal misi-misi kemanusiaan yang Shizune emban dulu. Sorot kekaguman terpancar dari sepasang oniks itu. Sasuke cukup terkejut saat tahu yang menjadi alasan wanita di hadapannya ini melakukan misi-misi kemanusiaan adalah, lantaran kekagumannya pada sepasang suami istri yang rela mengabdikan diri untuk perdamaian dunia. Dua orang tersebut tak lain ialah orang tua Hinata.

"Maaf menunggu lama ..." Hinata membuat dua teh; satu untuk Shizune, dan satu lagi untuk lelaki yang telah mengantarnya pulang.

Ketika Hinata hendak balik ke belakang, Shizune menarik lengannya.

"Kamu belum mengantuk kan? Temani dia dulu, dia kan sudah mengantarmu pulang." Shizune menoleh ke arah Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

Lelaki itu sedikit dibuat bingung dengan sikap yang Shizune tunjukkan. Mungkinkah wanita tersebut tahu ia menyukai putri angkatnya?

Gugup, Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Ayo, lanjutkan bicaranya. Aku harus mengetik daftar siswa baru," bersama kata-kata itu, Shizune meninggalkan mereka bersama hening yang begitu kental, karena tak satu pun memulai percakapan.

" _Umm_ ... _Etto_ ,"

" _Etto_ ..."

Keduanya saling tatap dan langsung membungkam. Tak lama terdengar kikikan kecil dari bibir Sasuke, dan gadis itu pipinya terlihat bersemu merah.

Tanpa sadar, mereka mengucap 'etto' bersamaan.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia memperbaiki posisi dasinya, lalu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Pukul 23.30," ucap Hinata seraya memperhatikan jam di dinding. "sudah cukup larut, apa Sanada tak menunggumu di rumah?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya lagi,

"Hari ini Sanada tidur di rumah neneknya. Saya sudah bilang lembur, jadi kutitipkan Sanada di sana."

"Kau tidak memakai jasa _baby sitter_?"

"Untuk? Saya tak ingin melewatkan satu pun momen pertumbuhannya."

" _Oh_ , kukira kau ayah yang sibuk dan hanya mengantar jemputnya untuk menenangkan hatinya."

Sasuke tersenyum,

Hinata sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Tentang aktivitas Sanada di rumah, apakah ia belajar, bermain, dan berinteraksi dengan siapa saja. Satu pertanyaan lagi yang tak enak ia tanyakan adalah, di mana ibu Sanada?

"Saya lebih senang merawatnya seorang diri. Jika butuh bantuan, cukup dari kedua orang tua saya. Dengan merawatnya sendiri, saya bakal lebih tahu apa kebutuhan Sanada yang bukan dari 'kata'nya." Sasuke menggerakkan dua jarinya. "saya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan apa yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Lalu alasan kamu menjadi guru di sekolah luar biasa apa? Tidak mungkin dari sekadar ikut-ikutan kan? Saya yakin yang ikut-ikutan tidak memiliki kesabaran sebesar itu."

Hinata meniup tehnya agar lebih dingin. Semakin malam, suhu udara semakin turun. Dengan menempelkan kedua telapak pada gelas teh tersebut, maka tangannya bakal lebih terasa hangat.

Hinata lalu menyesap teh itu dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja aku senang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Mereka anak-anak yang manis. Mungkin ini panggilan jiwa,"

"Panggilan jiwa ya?"

"Kau percaya?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang kembali meneguk tehnya,

Terlihat seuntai kurva terpoles manis di bibir _peach_ itu, yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya menjadi hangat. Senyum itu, senyum pertama Hinata yang ia lihat secara langsung.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , silakan diminum tehnya. Aku tidak menaburi apa pun kecuali gula. Minuman itu tidak beracun."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia baru sadar membiarkan teh tersebut sejak tadi. Namun yang lebih penting, apakah dia baru saja mendengar wanita ini berucap 'Sasuke- _kun_?'

' _Kun?'_

Secepat kilat Sasuke menatap Hinata,

" _Kun_?"

"... _hmm_?" Hinata yang tak begitu jelas mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, ia pun bertanya balik, "ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ..." Sasuke menoleh ke arah samping. Menyembunyikan rautnya yang serasa terbakar, tapi enak juga. Sudah dipastikan pipinya benar-benar memerah sekarang.

.

Metode pembelajaran hari ini adalah bekerja sama. Anak-anak dibagi menjadi lima kelompok kecil, di mana satu kelompok terdiri dari empat orang. Tugas hari ini ialah memotong gambar, kemudian menempelkannya pada papan di tembok belakang. Ini disebut juga gaya klaster. Anak-anak akan berusaha mengerjakan keterampilan mereka secara bersama-sama.

Terlihat ada yang menggunting, ada yang langsung bergerak ketika pemotongan gambar dari temannya selesai, dan ada pula yang menangis karena tidak mau melakukan itu. Hal yang bermacam-macam. Inilah tantangan bagi guru tuna grahita dalam mengajar anak-anak spesial tersebut.

Kebetulan, Sasuke hari ini masuk lebih siang. Ia menyempatkan diri bersama ibu-ibu lainnya mengamati buah hati mereka dari luar jendela.

Sanada tampak fokus dengan potongannya, mengabaikan teman di sampingnya yang bermain sendiri.

Ada rasa bangga dalam hati Sasuke melihat perkembangan sang putra. Anak itu perlahan-lahan mengerti, meksipun Sasuke tahu ia tak bakal bisa secerdas anak yang lain. Tak perlu pandai berhitung, pandai menulis dan membaca, setidaknya Sanada tahu bagaimana menggunakan alat-alat di sekitarnya dengan benar agar tak mencelakai dirinya sendiri.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajari Sanada hari ini," Sasuke membungkuk ketika Hinata keluar dari kelas.

Bel pulang belum berbunyi, hanya saja sekarang waktu bagi anak-anak itu beristirahat.

Hinata memeluk buku yang ia bawa. "Selamat pagi, Pak."

Ingin tertawa Sasuke mendengarnya. Ya, ya. Ini di sekolah. Jadi harus menjaga formalitas.

"Selamat pagi, terimakasih untuk pelaja-"

"Anda selalu mengucapnya setiap hari. Aku nyaris bosan mendengarnya," sela Hinata.

Sasuke mengulum senyumnya, "Itu bentuk penghargaan dari saya. Atau Hinata- _sensei_ mau bentuk penghargaan yang lain?"

Seketika atmosfer di lorong kelas tersebut berubah hening. Samar, Sasuke tangkap rona kemerahan menyemburat di pipi gadis manis itu.

Hinata tanpa berucap sepatah pun langsung berbalik arah, pergi ke ruang guru.

Terasa kepuasan tersendiri dalam hati Sasuke mampu membuat gadis yang ia dekati dengan cara yang tak mudah akhirnya bisa malu-malu karenanya.

.

.

Sedan hitam metaliknya melesat cepat membelah jalanan Setagaya yang sepi pada dini hari. Waktu berkisar antara jam setengah satu pagi. Tersirat resah di wajah rupawannya, gelisah tak terbendung tiada tara.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya seolah itu adalah lintasan balap yang ia lalui sendiri. Memacu pada kecepatan tertinggi, fokusnya satu, yaitu rumah yang ia singgahi beberapa hari lalu.

Mobilnya berhenti di depan rumah bercat pastel berarsitektur minimalis.

 _Tok_ ... _tok_ ...

Pintu gerbang itu terkunci. Sasuke telah mengetuk pagar mahoni tersebut berulang kali, tapi tiada jawaban dari dalam. Sasuke diburu oleh waktu. Sanada demam tinggi. Ia sudah memberinya obat, tetapi Sanada terus saja mengigau memanggil-manggil nama 'Hinata- _sensei_ '.

 _Tok_ ... _tok_ ...

"Shizune- _san_?"

"Hinata?"

 _Tok_ ... _tok_ ...

"Shizune- _san_?"

Tak ada jawaban apa pun. Langit menggelap oleh bintang yang mulai ditutupi awan mendung. Samar terdengar gemuruh di mana tanda sebentar lagi hujan turun.

"Shizune- _san_?"

"Uchiha- _san_?" Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya seseorang membuka pintu. Wanita itu bergegas lari ke arah pagar bersama gadis yang Sasuke cari berjalan di belakangnya.

"Shizune- _san_ , biarkan saya membawa Hinata sebentar. Shizune- _san_ , saya mohon. Sanada sedang sakit dan terus memanggil nama Hinata- _sensei_ ,"

Tak dapat berkata-kata Shizune saat itu. Melihat tangan seorang ayah yang bergetar hebat, khawatir pada kondisi putra semata wayangnya. Terlukis rasa takut dari mata yang biasanya tampak tajam itu. Jadi mana mungkin Shizune tega membiarkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sanada sekarang?" Hinata bertanya.

"Sanada tidur. Saya sudah memberinya obat, hanya saja begitu, dia terus mengigau memanggil-manggil nama kamu,"

"Shizune- _san_?" Hinata menoleh menatap Shizune.

Wanita setengah abad tersebut mengangguk. Ia tahu apa yang harus Hinata lakukan saat ini.

"Pergilah. Tapi ambil jaket dulu. Pasti nanti sangat dingin."

.

"Hinata- _sensei_ ..." lemah kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Menggenggam jemari anak tersebut kuat-kuat, dan mengusap keningnya dengan lembut. Hinata ingin Sanada menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hai, aku di sini sekarang. Sanada, ibu di sini."

Tubuh Sanada memang demam tinggi. Dari termometer yang Hinata tempel di ketiak anak itu, suhu tubuhnya mencapai 38 derajat.

Hinata mengompresnya menggunakan air hangat di ketiak dan lipatan pahanya. Air hangat digunakan, sebab mampu membuka pori-pori sehingga panas tubuh keluar melalui pori-pori tersebut. Banyak yang salah mengenai ini. Orang tua lebih sering mengompres buah hatinya menggunakan air dingin, bahkan air es dengan harapan suhu tubuh si anak cepat turun. Namun sesungguhnya itu adalah kesalahan besar. Air dingin atau air es justru meningkatkan suhu tubuh. Kompres di kening juga cenderung tidak efektif lantaran terhalang oleh tulang tengkorak. Yang benar adalah mengompres anak pada bagian lipatan tubuh. Di situ pembuluh darah lewat terjadi penguapan.

"Dahulu, di sebuah kerajaan nun jauh tersembunyi di dalam hutan, seorang anak lelaki mengabdi pada seorang Putri Raja. Ia menemani sang putri pergi ke mana pun ..."

Hinata menceritakan sebuah dongeng yang dulu kerap dibacakan ibunya semasa hidup. Kisah tentang Putri Raja dan temannya.

"Keduanya mengarungi sungai, dan memancing di tepi telaga berwarna biru."

Suara Hinata tanpa sadar terdengar sampai luar kamar. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke memilih berdiri lama di depan pintu, dari pada langsung memutar knopnya dan masuk. Ia menunggu Hinata sampai menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Niat awalnya hendak membawakan selimut untuk perempuan itu. Namun Sasuke justru dibuat terhenyak oleh perhatian Hinata kepada putranya.

"Lalu raksasa tersebut mengejar sang putri. Tolong ... tolong ... teriak sang putri ketakutan."

 _Ya Tuhan, bahkan ibu kandung Sanada sendiri mencampakan anak itu. Dia ini malaikat atau apa? Dia mengabdikan dirinya lebih dari seorang guru. Guru bertugas untuk mengajari, dan dia melakukannya lebih dari itu._

Sasuke membatin. Bukannya apa-apa. Masih tak sedikit orang beranggapan anak tuna grahita adalah objek yang harus dijauhi. Bak penyakit menular yang membagikan virus. Banyak sesama manusia memandang anak tuna grahita dengan sebelah mata.

Suara itu, suara Hinata sayup-sayup kian memelan. Suara pelan tersebut pada akhirnya menghilang diganti oleh hening.

Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar buah hatinya.

Ia melihat Hinata tertidur di samping putranya sembari menggenggam tangan anak itu.

Bila seperti ini, dilihat dari posisi ini, tubuh Hinata begitu mungil. Ia memiliki pinggang ramping dan tubuh yang kecil. Ada bagian yang menonjol, tapi itu wajar dalam pertumbuhannya menjadi seorang wanita dewasa.

"Kau benar-benar baik hati." Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dengan selimut yang ia bawa.

Netra sayu yang memejam, bibir ranum yang sedikit membuka. Tidur saja Hinata terlihat sangat cantik.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya ..."

Pelan, tubuh Sasuke membungkuk. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menyibak helai panjang itu ke belakang.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ...

Debaran dalam dadanya kian mengeras dan tak lagi tertahan.

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 _*Penggalan lirik lagu dalam cerita di atas, beserta nama penyanyinya 'Marioline Bonanza' adalah karangan penulis, tidak ada di dunia nyata_


	3. Chapter 3

" _Kau tak bisa menahanku, Sas. Tak bisa kau jadikan rumah ini penjara bagiku!"_

 _"Karin, berpikirlah tentang putra kita. Kamu tak bisa menghakiminya seperti ini."_

 _"Aku tidak peduli!"_

Hari itu terakhir saya melihatnya. Dua hari setelah ulang tahun Sanada yang pertama.

Sedari umur tiga bulan, Karin sebenarnya menaruh curiga jika Sanada akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang sedikit 'berbeda'. Dalam hal fisik, Sanada memiliki penampilan yang agak kurang seimbang. Kepalanya tampak sedikit lebih kecil dibanding proporsi tubuh keseluruhan. Matanya pula lebih sipit, dengan telinga yang lebih kecil dari ukuran bayi-bayi lain.

Selama itu saya tak mau berpikiran buruk. Saya percaya bahwa Sanada baik-baik saja, sampai Ino akhirnya meruntuhkannya.

Ino mengatakan Sanada mengalami keterbelakangan mental.

 _"Aku bukan wanita dungu yang mau setiap hari mengurus anak itu. Sanada bakal menyusahkan banyak orang. Jika kau membuangnya ke panti, semua akan beres, Sas. Kau tinggal memberi mereka uang, dan mereka akan membawa Sanada jauh-jauh dari kita._ _Aku malu. Aku malu. Bagaimana pandangan orang-orang jika tahu kita memiliki anak idiot?!"_

Lalu Karin meninggalkan saya bersama putra kami yang tak bersalah. Dia memilih egonya. Tanpa pernah mengerti, Sanada tidak meminta terlahir seperti ini.

.

.

.

Dedaunan berkemal oleh embun. Semerbak harumnya membaur dengan rerumputan basah. Semilir angin pagi yang berembus sejuk, satu lagi, kemuning yang telah siap menebar kerontang hingga petang datang.

Burung-burung bertengger di sana. Dahan pohon yang amat dekat dengan jendela. Melodi indah disenandungkan, melompat dari ranting ke ranting sembari menari-nari.

Perlahan tapi pasti, matahari kian menunjukkan sisi eloknya. Hangat sinarnya menerobos jendela kaca, mencumbu kulit pipinya, menebar sensasi pesam.

Terasa beberapa kali ketukan di sana. Pipinya yang diketuk oleh sebuah tangan mungil yang berniat membangunkannya.

"Hinata- _sensei_?"

Malas-malasan ia membuka mata,

"Hinata- _sensei_ , selamat pagi,"

Iris ametisnya menangkap sepasang netra sipit yang sedang memperhatikannya. Anak itu tampak memasang ekspresi datar.

Hinata tersenyum,

"Selamat pagi, Sanada- _chan_."

.

Selepas membuat bubur, Hinata lantas menyuapi Sanada.

Rumah ini begitu luas dan besar. Hampir tiga kali ukuran rumah Shizune yang ia tempati.

Pada halaman depan terdapat taman di mana sekilas membuat lupa bila ini Setagaya, salah satu distrik paling padat di Tokyo.

Taman tersebut memiliki ayunan dan beberapa kursi guna bersantai. Pemandangan yang tersaji adalah deret cemara lilin menjulang. Pohon yang berasal dari dataran Asia Barat itu berpostur lebih ramping dengan daun berwarna hijau gelap bersusun tingkat pada batang yang ujungnya meruncing. Ada lagi pohon palem, juga rimbum bunga bugenvil.

Taman yang indah nan memperlihatkan keasriannya. Namun bukan di sana Hinata menyuapi Sanada. Wanita 23 tahun itu lebih memilih kolam renang di samping rumah, yang mana bersuhu lebih hangat mengingat Sanada semalam baru demam.

Bubur yang ia buat diberi toping asinan buah plum, potongan nori, tahu, telur kocok, serta brokoli. Bubur ini pasti sangat lezat.

"Ayo buka mulutnya? _Aaaaa ..._ "

" _Aum._ " Sanada memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kamu suka?"

Anak itu tampak dua kali mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, ayo dimakan lagi?"

Kebetulan hari ini hari Minggu sehingga Hinata dapat tinggal lebih lama menemani anak itu. Dengan telaten, Hinata membersihkan sisa makanan di bibir Sanada menggunakan sapu tangan. Ia bak seorang ibu yang sedang mengasuh putra kandungnya.

Terlihat Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dari jauh. Dari balik kaca besar, pemisah antara ruang tengah dan kolam renang.

Senyum di bibir tipisnya tak kuasa mengembang mendapati pagi ini sang putra begitu ceria.

Mungkinkah ini pertanda Sanada siap menerima satu orang lagi untuk menjadi orang tuanya?

Namun masalah sebenarnnya adalah, perempuan itu.

Sang ametis tertawa lepas ketika Sanada justru mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya.

"Baiklah, ibu akan memakannya ya?"

 _Aum_ ...

Tawa tulus yang ingin Sasuke lihat setiap hari, tetapi dirinya sadar, ia sekadar sebatang korek yang tak mungkin dapat melelehkan gunung es setinggi seribu kaki.

.

Gemericik terdengar dari arah wastafel di dapur. Rupanya Sasuke sedang mencuci sayur untuk membuat acar. Meski mampu menyewa asisten rumah tangga, tapi memasak sendiri jauh lebih baik untuknya. Ia jadi tahu makanan apa saja yang disukai buah hatinya, dan tentu dapat mengatur makanan apa saja yang sang putra santap. Dalam hal gizi Sasuke tidak main-main. Ia berusaha memberi yang terbaik.

Di meja makan sudah tersaji dua mangkuk nasi dengan masing-masing sup tofu di sebelahnya, mackarel panggang, telur gulung, tentunya ada nori juga. Dia menyiapkan itu seorang diri tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama.

"Selamat pagi ..." sapanya pada Hinata yang masuk dengan membawa piring bekas makan Sanada tadi.

Gadis itu terlihat mengangguk, lantas berjalan ke arahnya.

"Letakkan saja di situ. Nanti biar saya yang mencuci."

" _Ah_ , tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencucinya sendiri," ucap Hinata, akan tetapi segera Sasuke tahan.

"Tidak-tidak. Semalam saya sudah banyak menyusahkan _Sensei_. Jadi sekarang tugas saya membalasnya," ungkap Sasuke mengambil alih piring tersebut.

" _Oh_ , terimakasih."

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku juga sudah membuat sarapan untuk kita."

"Kita?" Hinata melirik meja makan.

"Tamagoyaki, sup tofu, mackarel, kamu pasti menyukainya. Biar seperti ini, saya pandai memasak loh. _Hehehe_ ..."

Sasuke dengan percaya diri berucap itu. Setelah mencuci piring, tangannya mengambil pisau guna memisahkan daun dari lobaknya. Ia kemudian mengambil panci dan mengisinya dengan air. Setelah menyalakan kompor gas, Sasuke meletakkan panci tersebut di atasnya.

"Sanada menonton televisi?" tanya Sasuke membuat Hinata agak terkejut.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Saya kan ayahnya." Senyum di ujung bibir Sasuke terlihat ambigu. Bukan sesuatu yang pragmatis sehingga Hinata dapat mudah menarik premis. Terlihat mengandung makna ganda dan unsur magis yang membuat pipinya merona.

Dampak senyum Sasuke sungguh luar biasa. Padahal tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, tapi kenapa Hinata jadi malu-malu begini?

" _O-oh,_ " Hinata sedikit menunduk, kemudian mengambil pisau untuk membantu Sasuke memotong mentimun. "sebuah hal akan cepat selesai bila dikerjakan bersama. Aku yakin kau juga sudah lapar."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan jarak yang begitu tipis perempuan itu berdiri di sebelahnya. Begitu mungil, hingga Sasuke ingin mendekap tubuh kecil itu. Ya, tentu kalau dia mau dicap sebagai bajingan kemudian.

Tinggi Hinata tujuh centi di bawah bahunya. Rambut panjang yang tampak lembut itu, ingin sekali Sasuke belai. Sebentar. Sehelai saja. Andai ia mampu berkata, _"Sini, saya rapikan rambutmu,"_ dan menguncirnya, pasti rasanya tak terbayangkan.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Kata-kata Hinata membuat Sasuke terperanjat dan tanpa sadar pisau yang ia pegang memotong ujung telunjuknya.

" _Ah_ -"

Darah kontan mengucur dari luka di jari itu.

"... sepertinya saya kurang hati-hati,"

Melihat kejadian tersebut, spontan Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke ke wastafel.

"Kau memikirkan apa sih?" tanya Hinata cemas. Meski sudah mencucinya di bawah kucuran air, darah Sasuke urung jua terhenti.

Sikap perhatian inilah yang membuat Hinata begitu menarik di matanya. Hinata gadis yang sangat peka dan mampu bertindak dengan cepat.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku harus melakukan ini."

"Hina-"

Hinata menyesap ujung jari Sasuke.

" _Ah_ ..."

Rasanya bak tersengat listrik beribu-ribu _volt_. Vibrasi menjalar dari ujung kuku, merambat ke lengan, dan merayapi tubuhnya.

Hangat kala lidah Hinata bersentuhan dengan kulit jemarinya. Rasa basah yang dihasilkan saliva gadis itu membuat matanya ingin memejam.

Hinata hanya mencoba menghentikan pendarahan pada telunjuknya, akan tetapi dampak yang ia rasa justru lebih dari itu.

"Selesai. Di mana kotak obatnya?"

Sasuke terperanjat tahu-tahu Hinata melepas genggaman jarinya.

" _A-etto_ ... di kamar Sanada."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, biar aku mengambilnya."

Rasa panas luar biasa di wajah. Begitu Hinata berbalik pergi, Sasuke segera mengambil air di wastafel dan mencuci mukanya.

Ini gila.

Benar-benar gila.

Sampai sekarang irama jantungnya belum bisa berdetak normal.

Hanya karena gadis itu menyesap jarinya, lantas ia sudah memikirkan hal tidak-tidak.

Hinata membangkitkan sisi buruknya yang ... agak mesum.

.

"Sudah sampai ..."

Mobilnya seperti biasa ia parkir di depan gerbang. Perempuan tersebut lalu membuka pintu, tapi sebelum turun ia sempat menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mampir?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Nanti saja,"

"Baiklah. Aku turun dulu. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku."

Senyum di bibir Hinata mengembang indah. Seuntai kurva yang tertarik ke atas, merefleksikan keindahan lebih dari berdiri di taman bunga warna-warni.

Tak ada yang mampu menyaingi pesona senyum wanita itu. Wajah polos dan lugu. Pipi gembil nan lucu. Ingin sekali Sasuke mencubitnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," Hinata melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke mengangguk, dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

.

.

Purnama benderang di langit malam. Cerah cahayanya tanpa mendung menutupi. Angin berembus lembut, malam ini udara terasa lebih hangat.

Konversasi basa-basi untuk meraih sebuah afirmasi. Tentu saja seorang lelaki baik-baik akan meminta izin lebih dulu sebelum mengajak seorang gadis berkencan.

Syukurlah, sepertinya Shizune tak memikirkan dua kali permohonannya. Buktinya, ketika ia mengajak Hinata keluar, wanita paruh baya itu mengizinkannya tanpa ada persyaratan khusus.

.

Sedan hitam metalik itu melaju sedang membelah jalanan Tokyo. Membaur bersama mobil-mobil lain, menuju tempat yang masih rahasia bagi Hinata.

Wanita itu sesungguhnya lebih suka naik kendaraan umum, atau berjalan kaki. Sasuke pun sebenarnya cukup terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu. Hanya, ia ingin berdua dengan Hinata, memanfaatkan waktu agar mereka bisa lebih dekat.

"Sanada sudah benar-benar sembuh?" tanya Hinata dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

" _Yup_. Hari ini saya meminta ibu saya untuk menemaninya sebentar. Ayah saya juga ada. Asisten rumah tangga di rumah mereka, kamu tak perlu khawatir."

"Kau menyusahkan banyak orang ya untuk ini?"

Terkekeh, Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya setiba di persimpangan, "Bisa di bilang begitu. Karenanya saya harus bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya."

Senyum, sekaligus kata-kata Sasuke membuat Hinata memalingkan wajah segera.

 _Apa juga maksudnya?_

"Kamu tadi sudah makan? Kalau belum kita cari makanan dulu," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Ti-tidak kok. Aku sudah makan."

.

Bisa dibilang menara setinggi 333 meter ini merupakan _landmark_ legendaris di Tokyo. Tempat ini telah lama menjadi primadona destinasi wisata. Warna merahnya memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, apalagi saat malam, ketika menara ini menyala.

Menara Tokyo dibangun pada tahun 1958. Walau sudah dibangun satu lagi menara yang dua kali lebih tinggi, yaitu Tokyo Skytree, tetapi MenaraTokyo tetap seperti magnet yang senantiasa mampu menarik perhatian.

Terdapat observatorium guna menikmati pemandangan di sekitar dari ketinggian 250 meter. Di sini terdapat panel kaca di mana orang-orang bisa melihat pemandangan tepat di bawah kaki mereka. Sensasi menegangkan, ngeri, bercampur takjub. Rasa yang ingin Sasuke perlihatkan kepada Hinata malam ini.

"Hinata- _sensei_ , ayo?"

Gadis itu terlihat ragu-ragu melangkahkan kakinya. Maniknya jenak menatap bawah, tremor di tumit membuat ia sulit melangkah.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Hinata memiliki riwayat takut akan ketinggian.

"Ayo?"

" _E-etto_ , apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo?"

Tersirat keraguan di wajah polos Hinata, "Tapi-"

Sasuke begitu saja menarik tangan Hinata sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

 _Dug_

Tubuhnya yang ikut pula tertarik, menubruk dada bidang Sasuke dan kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Jika kamu takut, pejamkan mata kamu," bisiknya. "lalu letakkan tanganmu di sini," Sasuke mengalungkan tangan Hinata ke lengannya, "dan ikuti langkah saya."

Hinata berjalan di samping Sasuke. Netranya memejam, membiarkan pria itu menuntunnya dalam gelap.

Hinata mengikuti satu demi satu instruksi Sasuke dengan baik. Ia bergerak ke mana pun lelaki tersebut melangkah.

"Dengar suara angin. Jadikan mereka benda yang mampu kamu raba menggunakan tanganmu,"

Rasanya aneh,

Rasanya menyenangkan,

"Kemudian setelah kamu merasakannya, mereka lah yang menuntunmu ke tempat tujuan. Tempat yang indah, nyaman bagimu membuka mata."

Hinata merasakan tangannya bersentuhan dengan sebuah dinding. Hinata kemudian mengetuknya dua kali. Dari pantulan yang terdengar, sepertinya telapak tangannya menempel pada dinding kaca.

Tangan kirinya masihlah mengalung manja-melingkari lengan kokoh Sasuke.

Lelaki itu sekali lagi berbisik, "Buka matamu,"

Deret lampu dari rumah-rumah dan pertokoan menjelma bak kunang-kunang yang menari di atas danau. Gemerlap gedung pencakar langit, pun padatnya lalu lintas di bawah sana. Mobil berlalu lalang terus tanpa henti seolah tak memiliki ujung.

Iris ametisnya menatap penuh binar. Tak terbayang, rasa takutnya tersingkir oleh pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan.

Bibirnya membuka sedikit. Paras ayu itu bertambah cantik saja kala sorot lampu menerpa kulit putih mulusnya.

"Kamu suka?" tanya Sasuke pelan, dibalas eratan genggaman tangan Hinata pada jemarinya.

Ini mengejutkan. Entah gadis itu sadar atau tidak, tapi tangan mereka berpegang dengan erat sekarang.

"Ini indah sekali, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku baru pertama kali mengunjungi Menara Tokyo. Seperti surga, di sini tersaji pemandangan yang belum pernah kulihat."

Sasuke tak lagi memperhatikan ucapan-ucapan Hinata. Atensinya fokus pada wajah gadis itu, yang tampak bahagia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Bukan sesuatu yang mewah, atau sesuatu yang ditebus dengan harga mahal. Sebuah hal simpel yang mampu membuat gadis secantik dia bahagia, Hinata benar-benar perempuan unik dengan segala kesederhanaannya.

Kesadarannya yang kian terkikis membuat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata yang masih fokus menatap depan.

Rasa sadarnya perlahan-lahan runtuh oleh perasaan di hatinya yang meluap-luap.

Jika hari ini Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya ...

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana menurutmu?"

Apakah Hinata akan menerima?

"Ini indah bukan-!" kala Hinata menoleh, nyaris kurang satu centi lagi hidungnya berbenturan dengan hidung duda tampan satu anak itu.

Sebuah hal yang tak ayal membuat Hinata tergemap. Sorot mata tajam, tetapi memberi kesan teduh, menatap sepasang ametisnya dalam-dalam. Wajah tampan pemuda itu semakin dekat.

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata,

"Saya mencintai kamu ..."

Kata-katanya terucap bersamaan dengan letusan bunga api di langit, pertanda festival musim panas telah dimulai.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	4. Chapter 4

"Saya mencintai kamu ..."

"A-apa?"

Kata-kata Sasuke tidak begitu terdengar. Suaranya melebur, bercampur bising letupan bunga api di langit.

Ia pun baru sadar semenjak tadi wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah perempuan itu. Sasuke bergas menarik satu langkah ke belakang, _"Nyaris saja."_

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tadi kau berkata apa? Aku tidak jelas mendengarnya."

" _A-aah_ , lupakan. Bukan hal yang penting. Sa-saya hanya bilang di sini pemandangannya cantik."

Hinata lalu berbalik. Dengan wajah menatap ke langit, pantulan bunga api bermekaran tergambar di bola matanya.

"Kau benar. Di sini sangat cantik."

.

.

.

Duduk ditemani secangkir kopi dan dua tumpuk berkas. Samar, lagu _The End Of the World_ yang dibawakan Skeeter Davis mengalun lembut dari piringan hitam yang diputar pada gramofon dalam ruangannya.

Secangkir kopi arabika bercampur susu ia sesap. _Flat White_ , merupakan varian kopi susu yang cukup populer di New Zealand. Komposisi _foam_ yang sangat sedikit menjadikan varian ini sebagai kopi susu paling _milky_. Kandungan kafein yang lebih rendah, cita rasa, serta aroma yang lebih nikmat membuat kopi arabika begitu digemari.

Sasuke tampak mulai membuka dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya. Membubuhkan tanda tangan di bagian paling bawah setelah ia tuntas membacanya satu per satu.

Setidaknya, ada dua tumpuk yang masing-masing setinggi 40 centimeter.

"Ini?" kerut di kening Sasuke mengembang kala ia menemukan hal ganjil dalam salah satu laporan produksi.

Mata sehitam arangnya lantas kembali dengan jeli membaca lembaran demi lembaran itu sebelum gaduh-gaduh di luar merusak konsentrasinya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?! Biarkan aku masuk atau kau akan menyesal."

"Maaf, Bu. Tapi saya tidak bisa membiarkan Ibu masuk. Bapak bilang tidak ingin diganggu. Jadi tolong tunggu di depan, dan saya akan menghubunginya."

"Kau berani memerintahku?!"

" _Akh_ ..."

Perempuan berambut merah jambu di gelung itu kesakitan lantaran rambutnya ditarik secara brutal oleh wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

Wanita berhelai berma dengan iris _ruby_ di balik bingkai kacamata. Sedari lobi, ia terus memaksa masuk hingga Sakura bingung harus bagaimana. Tentu, semua pegawai lama tahu pemilik nama Uzumaki Karin tersebut adalah mantan istri bos mereka.

"Maaf, Bu. Tapi Anda tidak boleh masuk-"

 _Cleck_

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka,

Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke terlihat terkesiap mendapati Sakura dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan sedang bersama mantan istrinya.

"Karin?"

Karin melepas tarikan tangannya dari _blouse_ Sakura dan berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Sas, kau harus memecatnya. Dia bertindak kasar padaku," gelayutnya manja di lengan mantan suaminya.

Bukan nyaman dengan hal itu, yang ada Sasuke justru menepis kasar tangan Karin dari lengannya. "Lepas! Mau apa kamu ke sini?"

"Mau apa? Jelas karena aku merindukanmu dan anak kita, Sas."

"..." Sasuke tampak tak menanggapi.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaan putra kita, Sas? Apa Sanada baik-baik saja? Aku benar-benar merindukannya." Karin menunduk seolah benar-benar sedih. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kegundahan. Namun Sasuke bukan pria bodoh yang gampang saja percaya.

"Sanada baik-baik saja. Dia sudah bisa mengambil makanannya sendiri, mandi sendiri, dan melakukan hal-hal yang menurutmu merepotkan."

"Sas, maafkan aku. Hari itu pikiranku sedang kacau. Aku terus dihantui rasa bersalah setelah meninggalkan kalian. Sas, izinkan aku kembali, aku janji akan berubah."

Sasuke sungguh tak benar-benar bisa melupakan kejadian hari itu. Apalagi beberapa bulan setelahnya, ia mendapat kabar bila mantan istrinya ini menikah lagi selang beberapa hari surat cerai mereka terbit.

Sejujurnya yang membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir adalah, bagaimana bisa seorang ibu menelantarkan anak kandungnya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu dengan tega meminta anaknya dibuang ke panti asuhan? Kelahiran Sanada bukanlah aib. Lantas, mengapa dahulu Karin berkata malu?

"Pergilah. Sanada sudah cukup bahagia bersama saya. Kamu tak perlu mengusiknya lagi."

"Sas, bagaimanapun aku ibunya. Aku ingin bertemu Sanada. Sas, kumohon. Aku ingin bertemu-"

"Apa?!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Karin agar menyingkir dari depan ruang kerjanya. "bukankah hal ini juga yang kamu lakukan kepada kami dulu?!"

"Sas?"

"Sekuriti!"

"Sas, izinkan aku bertemu Sanada. Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf dulu sempat meninggalkan kalian! Sas, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Izinkan aku memperbaiki semua-"

"SEKURITI!" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi. Kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih tinggi.

Seorang laki-laki berbadan tambun mengenakan seragam khas petugas keamanan, tak lama menghampiri Sasuke. "Iya Pak?"

"Usir wanita ini. Jangan biarkan dia mendekati kantor ini lagi!"

"Sas?!"

"Ayo." Sekuriti tersebut menarik lengan Karin untuk membawanya keluar.

"Bangsat. Lepas! Kau tak tahu siapa aku? Lepas! Sas, aku mau bicara! Kau tak bisa mengusirku begini. Kau tak bisa memisahkan aku dari Sanada, Sas!"

Baru ketika suara Karin menghilang di ujung lorong, Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya. Wajahnya merah padam. Rasanya emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun. Untuk apa wanita itu kembali menunjukkan wajahnya?

.

Jalanan lenggang sepi pengguna. Pertokoan di sepanjang jalan tampak tak begitu ramai di hari kerja ini.

Tinggal dua persimpangan lagi Setagaya _Special Needs Education_ berada. Pukul 13.25, Sasuke rasa di sana sudah mulai sepi.

.

Di hadapannya kini terlihat jelas bangunan tempat sang putra bersekolah. Sasuke berjalan keluar dengan cepat. Hatinya merasa tenang ketika melihat seorang perempuan berambut ungu tua duduk bersama putranya di taman sekolah itu. Dengan masih dalam balutan seragam kerja, Hinata menemani Sanada bermain.

"Sanada,"

Si pemilik nama langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil Sanada begitu anak itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Maaf ayah terlambat." Kemudian, Sasuke tampak sejenak memandang Hinata. "Hinata- _sensei_ , terima kasih telah menemani Sanada."

Kata-katanya dibalas dengan senyum yang membuat perasaan Sasuke berdesir aneh. Mendadak jadi teringat kejadian semalam. Pernyataan cintanya yang tiba-tiba, untung Hinata tidak jelas mendengarnya.

Hinata terlihat menunduk untuk mengusap puncak kepala Sanada, "Nah, Ayahmu sudah datang, Sanada- _chan_."

"Hinata- _sensei_ , mau saya antar pulang?" Sasuke segera berujar. Sanada pasti merasa senang bila perempuan itu berada satu mobil dengannya.

"Sanada- _chan_?" Hinata dibuat terkejut, ketika tangan mungil Sanada menariknya.

"Ayo."

Mereka bak satu keluarga yang utuh. Sasuke berperan sebagai ayah, Hinata sebagai ibu, dan Sanada adalah putra mereka.

Perempuan bermata bulat itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas tawaran Sasuke. Lalu, ketiganya berjalan beriringan menuju mobil, tanpa sadar sepasang iris _ruby_ sejak tadi mengamati mereka dari depan gerbang sekolah.

Senyum di bibir Sasuke mengembang. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

Perempuan berambut berma dalam balutan _dress one piece_ sewarna rambutnya telah mengikuti pria berparas tampan tersebut semenjak keluar kantor.

Senyum miring Karin terpatri di wajah. Meski tadi diusir, bukan wanita itu bila ia cepat menyerah.

Karin segera memasuki mobil merah tepat ketika kendaraan milik mantan suaminya melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

.

Semburat oranye membubuhi langit senja. Masa transisi siang dan malam tengah berlangsung. Jalanan di depan sebuah rumah besar terlihat sepi. Namun, tampak mobil berwarna merah terparkir tak jauh dari pagar rumah tersebut.

Seorang wanita berpakaian seksi duduk di atas kap mobil itu. Senyumannya mengembang kala mobil sang pemilik rumah berhenti di depan gerbang.

Usai mobil itu melewati gerbang, seorang pria tampak segera keluar dari mobil, kemudian membimbing seorang anak masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sas!" lantang Karin segera memanggil pria yang tengah menggandeng sosok mungil di sana.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Karin?" jengkel bercampur kesal. Masih berani-beraninya wanita ini muncul setelah tadi diusir.

Karin tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke. Segera ia hendak menyentuh bahu putranya, tetapi telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya terlebih dulu menahan.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Apa sih, Sas? Aku hanya ingin memeluk putraku. Salah?"

"Jangan sentuh anak saya, Karin!" Sasuke bersuara dengan nada mengancam.

Tak takut, Karin memilih tak acuh dengan itu. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya dengan keras, kemudian mendekap anak kecil berambut hitam tersebut.

"Ini mama, Sanada. Ini mama." Karin membisik pada putra semata wayangnya.

Sepasang obsidian Sasuke memandang putranya. Perlu pendekatan persuasif guna dapat memikat sosok kecil itu. Apakah Karin benar telah berubah? Pertanyaan yang sempat hinggap dalam kalbu Sasuke.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Putranya tampak kebingungan dengan ini.

"Masuklah." Sasuke membuang napas, usai menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"... Sas? K-kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya, tapi saya tidak segan mengusir kamu jika kamu macam-macam."

Karin terlihat langsung memeluk Sanada dengan erat. "Terimakasih Tuhan. Sayang, akhirnya mama bisa menemanimu tidur malam ini."

Sasuke hanya mempertimbangkan Sanada. Jika Karin benar berubah, maka Sanada berhak mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu yang sedari dulu urung didapatnya.

Ia harus menekan segala ego dalam dirinya. Mengubur dasar-dasar perasaan marah sama seperti hari di mana Karin meninggalkannya. Ia harus bisa menekan emosinya sama seperti ketika ia tahu Karin menikah lagi. Toh rasa cintanya pada wanita itu kini telah terhapus. Pudar seiring waktu berjalan, lenyap kala semi-semi bunga mawar kembali bermekaran di hatinya.

Untuk Sanada, Sasuke rela melakukan apapun. Tak terkecuali mengizinkan mantan istrinya masuk ke rumahnya lagi.

Hanya rumah.

Tidak dengan hati.

.

"Sanada suka masakan mama?"

Anggukan Sanada cukup menjadi afirmasi,

"Baiklah satu lagi ya? _Aaa ..._ "

Sisi lebih Karin adalah pandai memasak. Terlihat wanita itu menyuapi Sanada dengan donburi; semangkuk nasi putih yang dicampur lauk ikan, potongan daging, juga sayur-mayur.

Dulu faktor ini yang menarik atensi Sasuke pada wanita penganut kebebasan tersebut. Sasuke pikir dengan mereka menikah dan menjamin hidupnya, Karin bakal berubah. Nyatanya tidak demikian.

Di meja makan, untuk Sasuke, Karin menyiapkan shabu-shabu. Hidangan _hot pot_ tradisional di mana terdapat irisan daging sapi, sayuran, jamur, tahu, serta beberapa saus untuk bumbu. Sasuke memakannya saja. Rasanya tidak jauh beda dari beberapa tahun lalu kala mereka masih bersama.

Hari ini, pertama baginya melihat Karin berperilaku selayak seorang ibu. Rasa curiga yang sebelumnya singgah dalam pikirannya entah mengapa menguap. Ia melihat Sanada begitu nyaman dengan perlakuan Karin kepadanya. Ia jadi tak tega meminta Karin keluar sekarang.

" _Ehem_ ," Sasuke berdeham. "waktunya Sanada tidur." Sepasang netranya memandang lurus iris Karin.

"Aku mengerti kok. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar. Aku akan tidur dengan Sanada." Karin berujar.

Ia lalu menggendong putranya mengikuti Sasuke yang melangkah lebih dulu, menuntunnya menuju kamar anak itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu di depannya kemudian memasuki kamar tersebut diikuti oleh Karin dan Sanada dalam gendongannya.

Sejauh ini ia belum melihat hal ganjil dari apa yang dilakukan Karin.

Sasuke terlihat mengecup kening putra semata wayangnya.

Melihat ini, seringai di bibir Karin mengembang lagi. Dari keterbukaan Sasuke, Karin semakin yakin pria itu bakal kembali menerimanya.

"Saya turun dulu," ucap Sasuke.

"A-yah, _oyasumi_."

.

" _Ih_ , sialan." Karin mengibas-ibaskan lengannya. Di sampingnya Sanada tidur sembari mengisap ibu jari. Air liurnya tanpa sengaja mengenai lengan Karin. "Tahu gini mending tidur di luar."

.

Di bawah kucuran air, ia mencuci lengannya. Tak lupa memakai sabun seolah air liur putranya adalah bisa yang menyebarkan racun _._

 _"Menjijikkan,"_ batin Karin menggosok lengannya kuat-kuat.

.

" _Aaah_ , harus sampai kapan aku bersikap manis begini?"

Ia menuangkan anggur pada gelas yang sudah berisi beberapa bongkah es batu, kemudian mengambil tas miliknya yang tergeletak di meja makan, lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok berserta pemantiknya.

Karin berjalan menuju dapur usai ia membersihkan lengannya. Kebiasaan Sasuke yang ia tahu adalah menyimpan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol di almari kaca dapurnya.

Kepulan asap menguar dari hembusan napas Karin. Wanita itu menyesap minumannya, kemudian menggoyangkan gelas tersebut. Iris _ruby-_ nya memandang sebingkai foto Sasuke bersama Sanada terpajang di dinding.

" _Tch_. Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku, Sas. Bagaimanapun caranya." Ia bermonolog sambil memandang wajah tampan Sasuke.

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke begitu buru-buru. Ia sudah siap dengan setelan jas rapi dan tas kantor tergenggam tangan kirinya. Tiga puluh menit lagi, jadwal bertemu seorang klien di sebuah restoran.

Sepasang matanya memandang Karin sebentar yang sedang menyuapi Sanada sarapan. Sasuke dapat merasakan aura keibuan dari perlakuan wanita itu terhadap putranya, mungkin jika ia membiarkan Karin dengan Sanada saat ini, semua akan baik-baik saja. Rapat yang akan ia lakukan adalah rapat penting menyangkut ekspor akhir bulan ini. Tidak mungkin ia harus mengajak Sanada, meski hal tersebut memang tak jarang ia lakukan. Melakukan pembahasan ekspor-impor membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama. Takutnya Sanada tidak betah menunggu.

"Karin, kamu bisa kan menjaga Sanada sebentar? Saya ada janji dengan klien, tidak lama." Sasuke berujar, tak salah bila ia sedikit percaya pada perempuan itu sekarang.

Karin memberikan senyum hangatnya. Dalam benaknya ia merasa bahagia. Bila ia bisa menjerat Sanda, maka bukan perkara sulit untuk memiliki mantan suaminya kembali.

"Kau tak perlu memintanya, Sas. Sanada kan juga anakku. Jadi aku tak mungkin menyakiti putraku sendiri. Berangkatlah, urusan Sanada serahkan saja padaku." Karin berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya terulur pada sisi bibir anak kecil berambut hitam itu kala sebutir nasi tertinggal di sana.

Pria itu mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mendekati putranya, "Ayah tinggal sebentar," ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap puncak kepala Sanada, "Jangan nakal, oke?" senyum lembut menghiasi wajah.

Sanada mengacungkan ibu jarinya, tapi fokus iris anak lelaki itu masih tertuju pada sarapannya yang tengah ia mainkan dengan garpu plastik.

Sasuke menatap Karin yang juga menatapnya, memberikan senyum formal kemudian ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan mantan istri dan putranya di rumah.

.

Karin mendengar suara mobil keluar dari garasi. Wajahnya yang awalnya masam langsung berbinar cerah.

Sepertinya Sasuke telah pergi. Karin pun menarik kasar pergelangan tangan Sanda untuk mengikutinya berjalan menuju tepi kolam renang. Setelah sampai, ia segera duduk di bawah payung tepat di tepi kolam.

"Selesaikan makanmu sendiri!" wanita berambut merah itu berujar, kemudian beranjak ke dalam untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Namun belum lama ia melangkah ...

 _Prang_

Piring makanan itu terjatuh ketika Sanada memainkan sarapannya hingga semua makanannya bercecer di lantai.

Betapa kesalnya Karin saat itu. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa beristirahat mumpung Sasuke pergi.

"Anak bodoh." Emosi Karin seketika membuncah. "apa yang kau lakukan?!" Karin menarik bahu Sanada. "pegang piring saja tidak becus! Bisamu apa, _hah_? Cepat bereskan semua ini!" Karin membentak. Namun yang ada Sanada hanya diam sambil memainkan sarapannya yang terjatuh di lantai. "Kenapa kau diam saja?!"

"Ayah! Ayah!" Sanada berteriak ketika Karin menjewer telinganya dengan keras. Seumur hidup, Sanada tidak pernah mengalami perlakuan yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Cepat bereskan itu!" teriakan Karin kian menggema.

Di belakang Sasuke, Karin menunjukkan perangai aslinya. Ia bukan wanita yang pantas mendapat panggilan ibu dari anak laki-laki yang tengah menangis di sana.

.

Di depan rumah, seorang perempuan berhelai ungu panjang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia membenarkan posisi lengan kemeja panjangnya usai memandang arloji sesaat. Lima menit sudah ia menunggu sambil mengucap salam, tetapi lantaran urung mendapat sahutan, Hinata enggan melangkah masuk meski pintunya tak dikunci.

"Cepat bereskan!"

Suara feminin dari dalam rumah melengking tajam. Hinata merasakan hal buruk di sana.

Keraguannya untuk segera masuk tertepis rasa penasaran dari mana suara itu berasal. Mengabaikan segala enggan yang menguasai diri, Hinata lantas bergegas masuk.

.

Pupil matanya membelalak tak percaya. Hinata melihat seorang wanita berambut merah mendorong-dorong bahu Sanada. Hal yang tak pernah Hinata bayangkan bahwa ada seorang wanita berani melakukan hal tersebut terhadap anak kecil, apalagi anak itu berkebutuhan khusus.

Tangisan anak laki-laki berambut hitam di sana membuat hati Hinata terketuk untuk segera menghampiri mereka.

Langkah cepat perempuan berkemeja biru muda itu segera membawanya lebih dekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata pun merasa emosinya memanas melihat Sanada diperlakukan tidak baik.

"Siapa kau?" lontar Karin melihat seseorang menghampirinya.

"Aku guru Sanada di sekolah. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini!" Hinata berjongkok menarik Sanada ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh anak itu terasa bergetar. Bulir bening tak henti menyusuri pipinya dengan ingus menetes pelan dari hidung.

"Aku ibunya! Terserah aku mau memperlakukan anakku seperti apa!" Karin berujar dengan penuh penekanan. Yah, ia ingat, wanita di depannya ini adalah guru yang bersama Sanada dan Sasuke kemarin.

Hinata sama sekaki tak menghiraukan pernyataan Karin, ia segera mengangkat Sanada yang masih terus menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Sanada- _chan_ , jangan menangis. Ibu di sini. Ayo kita pergi." Lanjut Hinata membisik.

" _Akh_!" jerit Hinata ketika rambut panjangnya ditarik oleh Karin. Ia segera menurunkan Sanada dari gendongannya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau ke mana, _huh_? Perbincangan kita belum selesai."

"Lepaskan aku!" Hinata berusaha melepas tarikan tangan Karin dari rambut panjangnya.

" _Tch_. Jadi ini wajah wanita jalang yang berusaha merebut suamiku. Hei kau, jangan bermimpi bisa menikah dengan suamiku ya? Kau berpura-pura baik pada anakku karena ingin dinikahi pria kaya kan?"

"Lepaskan. Kau tak tahu apa pun tentangku!"

"Benarkah? Hei, tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang tak tergoda dengan uang. Berapa bayaranmu di sana? Pasti tidak cukup kan-"

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan aku!" Hinata dengan keras menghempas tangan Karin.

Rupanya hal itu menyebabkan pertengkaran di antara mereka kian tak terbendung. Saling dorong terjadi, seolah lupa dengan keberadaan Sanada di dekat mereka yang tengah menangis histeris.

Sanada tetaplah manusia kecil dengan kemurnian dan hatinya yang masih suci. Ia sudah pasti ia tidak suka melihat orang yang disayanginya disakiti. Hinata adalah hal yang penting bagi Sanada. Anak kecil itu begitu menyayanginya. Begitu saja Sanada mendekat, abai pada Hinata dan Karin yang sedang bertengkar. Jemari mungilnya terkepal, kemudian memukulkannya pada wanita berambut merah di sana.

 _Bugh! Bugh!_

"Lepaskan Hinata- _sensei_. Lepaskan Hinata- _sensei_." Sanada memukul-mukul Karin sebisanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan!"

 _Dugh!_

"Sanada?!" Hinata berteriak melihat anak laki-laki itu justru mendapat tendangan dari ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Belum keterkejutannya selesai, tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan dorongan yang sangat keras pada punggungnya. Tubuhnya dipaksa mendekati kolam renang. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang ... terlempar ...

 _Byurrr_

Karin mendorongnya.

" _Hahahaha_ ... rasakan itu jalang!" Karin kontan tertawa, berbeda dengan Sanada yang justru berteriak, memanggil sang ayah seraya menangis.

"AYAH! AYAH!" tangis Sanada pun kian pecah.

"DIAM! AKU YANG MELAHIRKANMU! UNTUK APA KAU MENGURUSI WANITA ITU!" lengkingan suara Karin kian menggema. Sebelah tangan wanita itu terangkat bersiap tuk menampar Sanada.

Hal yang paling membuat Karin senang dalam hal ini adalah tubuh rivalnya yang tak kunjung muncul kepermukaan. "Jadi dia tidak bisa berenang? _Hahaha_ ... mati kau!"

"AYAH! AYAH! AYAAAH!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM! DASAR IDIOT-!"

 _Tap!_

Ia merasakan pergerakan tangannya terhenti kala hendak menampar anak itu. Karin merasakan genggaman telapak tangan yang kian menguat menyakiti pergelangannya.

Tubuhnya seketika terempas ke arah kursi dan meja di belakang.

 _Brak!_

"Seharusnya saya memang tak mengizinkanmu masuk!"

"Sa-sas? Ke-kenapa bisa? Bu-bukankah tadi kamu sudah berangkat-?"

"Cepat pergi atau saya menelepon polisi sekarang juga!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada bergetar menahan emosinya.

"Sa-Sas ..."

"Cepat pergi!"

Fokus Sasuke kini beralih pada putranya yang tengah menangis histeris. Namun sebuah objek di dasar kolam renang membuat pria itu terperanjat. Ia segera menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam, tak peduli ponsel, jam tangan, atau apa pun yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

Ketika ia berhasil mengeluarkan tubuh Hinata dari sana, wanita itu sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata? Hinata?!"

Sasuke segera membaringkan Hinata di tepi kolam. Tak ada napas yang terembus dari hidung wanita itu. Ia memosisikan kedua tangannya pada dagu dan hidung wanita tersebut untuk memberinya napas buatan.

Bibir Hinata terasa dingin, tetapi Sasuke sepenuhnya sadar, ia tak boleh berpikiran aneh-aneh di saat seperti ini.

" _Uhuk_!" Hinata terbatuk dengan air yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hinata- _sensei_?!"

Rasa pusing menjalar di kepala ia abaikan. Begitu sadar, pikiran Hinata langsung tertuju pada Sanada.

Akhirnya ia dapat bernapas lega sekarang. Melalui irisnya, ia melihat Sanda baik-baik saja. Sanada tampak pula berbalik memandangnya dengan pipi yang memerah dan mata yang sembab. Wanita berambut merah yang mendorongnya tadi sudah tak terlihat di sana.

"Maafkan saya," Sasuke berujar, "seharusnya sejak awal saya tidak yakin Karin berubah. Maafkan saya. Maafkan saya Hinata- _sensei_. "

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke tak bersalah, ia yakin itu.

Hinata kemudian memperhatikan wajah Sanada. Anak itu masih tampak sekali sesenggukan. Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya pada kening anak itu.

"Sanada, aku baik-baik saja."

Bukan berhenti menangis, kata-kata Hinata justru kian memancing tangis anak itu. Hal di luar dugaannya, Sanada terlihat berlari dan memeluknya.

"Hinata- _sensei_ ... Hinata- _sensei_ ..."

Hinata membalas pelukan Sanada dengan senyum. Tak disangka, anak lelaki kecil tersebut begitu sayang kepadanya.

"Hei, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan bersedih ..."

.

 _ **Malam harinya,**_

Di sebuah kamar berisikan banyak mainan yang begitu remang dan sunyi, Hinata terlihat menemani Sanada tidur dengan tangannya terus mengusap kepala anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sebelumnya Hinata sempat pulang untuk mengganti pakaiannya, kemudian ia balik lagi lantaran rasa cemas yang mendera kalbunya. Hinata takut Sanada masih trauma dengan kejadian pagi tadi.

Hatinya begitu teriris mengingat kejadian itu. Andai ia dapat menjaga Sanada setiap hari, pasti hal tersebut tak perlu terjadi.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan pelan. Cahaya lampu dari luar kamar masuk begitu saja. Di sana, Sasuke berbalut kaus dan _sweater_ tak ber- _zip_ memandang Sanada penuh kasih.

Langkah pelannya membawa figur ayah sempurna itu mendekat. Memandang Sanada dengan hati yang juga teriris, kemudian menatap Hinata.

Wanita ini begitu sempurna. Sasuke tak mampu memungkiri hal tersebut.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf." Ia berujar ketika sebesit rasa bersalah atas kelakuan mantan istrinya menghinggapi. Ia merasa telah dibodohi dengan telak oleh Karin. Ia bersumpah akan memasukkan wanita itu ke penjara jika hal ini terulang lagi.

Respons yang didapat Sasuke adalah sama; senyum dan gelengan kecil dari Hinata.

Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari kamar, diikuti wanita berkemeja putih itu di belakangnya.

Tak ada obrolan yang tercipta, hanya suara langkah kaki menemani mereka menuju balkon rumah itu.

Purnama tampak benderang memantulkan sinar keemasan. Gugusan eksistensi pendar di langit memperindah malam ini, meski dingin terasa menusuk-nusuk kulit.

Sasuke pun melepas _sweater_ nya, kemudian menyelimutkannya pada bahu mungil Hinata.

Mereka berdiri bersebelahan memandang cerahnya langit malam bertabur bintang.

"Saya sebenarnya tak ingin menyesal telah menikah dengan wanita itu dahulu. Tanpa dia, Sanada tak kan pernah ada. Tapi saya tidak habis pikir bila dia mampu melakukan tindakan semacam itu. Kemarin, Karin datang lalu menampilkan sikap keibuan yang sungguh membuat Saya percaya dia telah berubah." Sasuke berujar pelan, "saya begitu bodoh hingga bisa termakan oleh dusta yang ditampilkannya," lanjut kembali Sasuke, iris kelam miliknya menerawang jauh ke langis malam.

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan. Wanita itu tentu mengerti bahwa di dunia ini ada banyak sekali karakter manusia dengan sikap yang berbeda-beda. Orang baik tidak selamanya baik, pun sebaliknya.

Dalam permasalahan ini, memang Hinata tak mengerti sepenuhnya, tetapi hatinya terus meronta dan memaksa untuk turut andil menjaga Sanada.

"..." Hinata terkejut kala telapak tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam. Desiran aneh pun menjalar melalui sentuhan yang seketika memacu debaran dalam dadanya.

"Hinata- _sensei_ , jika saya mengatakan jatuh cinta padamu, apa kamu mau menikah dengan saya?" Sasuke menatapnya penuh keseriusan. Tak ada sedikit pun pandang bercanda tersirat di wajah tampan itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia jatuh hati pada Hinata. Sosok perempuan ini merupakan figur yang tempat guna menjadi ibu Sanada, di lain hal Hinata pula memicu perasaan aneh yang dulu pernah ia rasakan pada Karin.

Rasa ini bertahap tentu kentara Sasuke rasakan. Pertemuan awal terasa seperti takdir, dan kehadiran Hinata pun mengisi kekosongan Sanada di sekolah. Itukah skenario Tuhan untuk mendekatkan mereka?

Hinata masih terdiam. Semua pikirannya terpaku pada apa yang baru Sasuke ujar.

Pria ini adalah sosok lelaki yang sangat baik. Sebesit pikiran tentang pantaskah ia bersanding dengan Sasuke hinggap dalam benaknya. Pantaskah mantan pembunuh sepertinya berdiri di samping pria yang begitu sempurna? Jelas Hianta tak boleh merasa ragu dengan semua itu.

Perempuan beriris ametis cantik di sana meyakinkan dirinya. Ia menarik napas, kemudian memandang wajah tampan Sasuke.

Seulas senyum manis Hinata berikan pada pria tersebut, seiring anggukan kecil ia tunjukkan sebagai jawaban.

"Jika aku mengangguk, artinya pernyataanmu berikutnya tak perlu aku jawab."

Rasa bahagia begitu saja merasuki benak pria Uchiha itu. Iris obsidiannya semakin lembut memandang Hinata ...

"Saya mencintai kamu."

Sasuke mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada dahi Hinata, akan tetapi rasa lembut belaian telapak tangan Hinata sukses menghentikan gerakan Sasuke.

Pria itu mengerti, Hinata memiliki trauma ketika bersama seorang laki-laki. Ia tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya untuk segera mengecup dahi wanita cantik yang amat ia cintai.

Namun sebuah gerakan yang Hinata lakukan selanjutnya justru berbalik membuat Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam dengan netra membelalak.

Hinta menarik tengkuknya, kemudian menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke.

Wanita itu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk pria itu. Setitik air mata merembah atas harunya hati pada rasa bahagia yang menerpa.

"Terima kasih telah menunjukkan pelangi padaku. Kehadiranmu mengikis segala takutku, cemasku, memberikan warna dalam hidupku yang dahulu muram. Tanpa bertemu denganmu, aku tak kan pernah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta." Hinata berujar dengan air mata bahagianya yang tak kunjung henti.

Sasuke tak ingin menghapus rembah air dari sepasang iris cantik itu. Tak ada suara yang ia berikan, melainkan sebuah anggukan mantap serta jarak yang kian ia kikis.

Sentuhan itu menjalarkan rasa hangat dalam dinginnya udara malam. Cinta kasih bak balutan selimut tebal

Terus berlanjut kecupan hangat tersebut, saling mengutarakan rasa cinta mendalam melalui pagutan menggairahkan penuh hasrat. Desir, dan debar menggelitik perut tentu mereka rasakan saat ini.

Kisah baru siap terukir dalam lembar hidup yang akan menuliskan kenangan esok. Seiring waktu, menjadikan pahit lalu tuk menjadi acu demi merangkai manisnya masa yang menunggu.

Sasuke tahu Hinata yang terbaik untuknya, dan Hinata tahu, Sasuke sosok yang ia damba selama ini.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
